Smile
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike notices Xander smiling at him and admits he likes it


Title: Smile  
>Author: forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Spike notices Xander smiling at him and admits he likes it  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5ish

Bunny Plot: Lady Q: Write a story that begins with Spike turning and catches Xander smiling at him and he begins to wonders when Xander's smiles suddenly began to make him feel warm and fuzzy

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Spike rolled his neck, working out the kink that was beginning to settle into his muscles. For the last two hours he had sat in the Magic Box helping Giles and the others research a potential prophecy about the sky raining blood. He knew it was bullshit but Giles said he'd pay him fifty bucks. So here he was looking for a fake prophecy. His eyes landed on Xander who was looking at him. Xander smiled at him shyly before looking back at his own book. The vampire frowned, not understanding the sudden warm feeling that entered his stomach. It actually felt good; since he came to the Scoobies for help not one of them ever actually smiled at him. For the most part he received dirty looks or was just ignored. He watched as Xander stood and stretched his own body. "G-man, I hate to tell you this but I think this prophecy is a hoax," Xander told Giles. Giles scowled at the nickname. "What makes you think that, Xander?" "For the last week both you and Willow have been in research mode looking for this thing. You've both used all the resources you have and have come up with nothing. I think it is safe to say this is a bust." "I think he's right, Giles," Willow replied with a nod. "Not to toot my own horn but I'm the best at research… next to you of course, and we have found nothing." Buffy grinned at Willow's nice save, "I say we call it a night and get some patrolling in." Giles sighed; he knew they were right and that they had wasted time on something that was non-existent. "Yes of course. If it does turn out to be a true prophecy we will deal with it when it comes." "Great, now how about my payment?" Spike asked sticking his hand out, waiting for Giles to hand over the money he was owed. Giles smacked the money into Spike's hand, "There, we are square, now leave." Spike growled and turned around and stomped out of the shop. "Ungrateful git," Spike muttered to himself. Spike didn't notice Xander's eyes followed him as he left. ~~~ Spike sat in his ragged chair as he watched some old movie on his stolen television. His mind kept drifting back to Xander. Why had he smiled at him? Was there something on his face? Spike lifted his hand a made a quick swipe at his face. Sometimes he wished he was able to see his reflection. He growled with irritation. Why the hell did Xander smile at him! A knock came startling him from his mental rant. "Can't a vampire get some bloody rest? This is a cemetery!" He yelled to whoever was on the other side of the door. The door opened. Spike figured it was Buffy to come and order him to help patrol. He opened his mouth to tell her to sod off but stopped when he saw Xander standing there a soft smile on his face. The warm feelings return to Spike's stomach. "What are you doing here, Harris?" Xander ducked his head looking at Spike through his dark locks of hair, "I just wanted to make sure you were all right." "What?" Spike asked confused. Why would Xander ask him that? He hadn't been injured from patrol in a couple weeks. Not since a group of Za'houch demons came through Sunnydale. "You were kind of upset when you left the shop. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Xander explained to Spike. "Oh…" Spike said looking confused. "I'm fine. That watcher of yours is just an ungrateful git. He wasted my time and he couldn't even say thank you." Xander nodded as he understood, "I'm sure he appreciates your help. I know I appreciated it." Again Spike was graced with another smile. Spike tilted his head to the side as he looked over Xander. He stood tall except for his slightly bent head. "You've been doing that a lot." "Doing what?" It was Xander's turn to look confused. "The smiling you twit," Spike replied with slight snarl. A small eep escaped Xander's lips and his eyes widened, making Spike smile himself. Xander looked absolutely adorable. A hint of fear wafted in the room but not too much. There was also a hint of something else, arousal. Spike licked his lips. How had he never noticed it before? He stalked towards Xander watching as he backed away. "W-what are you doing?" Xander asked with a stutter. "How did I miss this?" Spike asked with a purr when he had Xander trapped between the wall and his own body. Xander swallowed hard as their chests pressed together. "Miss what?" he managed to whisper. Spike didn't speak; he placed a hand on Xander's cheek, who pressed into the cool touch. He could feel the beat of Xander's heart against his chest. Spike leaned in and placed his lips against Xander's. He didn't demand entrance; it was just a soft lingering kiss. When he pulled away he watched as Xander's eyes slowly fluttered open. "You kissed me," Xander said, stating the obvious. "Don't tell me you didn't like it," Spike asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Xander shook his head, "No, I liked!" he replied assuring Spike. "It was just kind of unexpected." He smiled again. "Think we can do it again?" Spike chuckled, "I think that's more than possible." He pulled Xander impossibly closer to him. "That and much, much more luv," he promised and kissed Xander again. The End 


End file.
